Better Get Started
by Ferretsoup
Summary: Artemis is sick of being bullied. Really sick of it. So sick of it, that's she tempted to incur Batman's wrath and attack those bullies. They think they're all that, boasting about meeting rich people and superheroes. Well, she knows some heroes too.


**Title: **Better Get Started

**Character/pairings: **SPITFIRE! With Dick casually at the end.

**Notes:** This is dedicated to my new, supportive and generally fabulous friends here on tumblr, Jncera, Therantdragon and 1000satellites!

In this, Artemis knows Dick's secret identity. It just flowed better than her being like 'WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME'. Eh.

"Hey, scholarship kid. Going home on the bus, hmm? Or can't you afford that?"

There were moments in time where Artemis wished she wasn't a hero. Actually, she wished she had enough guts to smash Rolfe Williams in the face and face Batman later. _This_ was one of those times.

Artemis turned to send a scorching glare at Rolfe (stupid rich snob she hated him urgh) when she was shoved into the pavement. Her quick reflexes prevented her from crunching into the cement, but her books went flying. Growling to herself about people who were somehow worse than Wally, she pushed herself onto her knees and attempted to stand up.

"I don't think so, pauper." Rolfe's gravelly voice sounded in her ear and yet again she nearly kissed the floor. This time she rolled out of the way, cursing her short skirt for stopping her from destroying this guy without keeping her dignity intact.

"Would you quit it?" she snarled, eyes flashing as she stared at the perfectly groomed brunet. "What is your problem?" Rolfe Williams was the bullying king here at Gotham Academy. With a daddy like Theodore Williams, you could afford to make a few enemies.

No one laughed, but no one intervened either. Artemis knew these kind of moments – she'd been in them enough times before. They were Proving Moments. It was where she showed What She Was Made Of. They wanted to know if she was the flower Rolfe thought she was, or perhaps the ruthless savage from Gotham North. They wanted to know who she _was._

Rolfe smiled nastily and leaned down into her face. "I don't like having to look at poor. Sorry."

Artemis narrowed her eyes and smashed her head forward into his. _Sorry Batman._

Rolfe recoiled, holding his head. "That bitch! She head butted me! What the fuck!" he glared at her from the gap between his hair and his hand. "I'm going to make your life hell, pauper. Watch me do it."

Artemis stood, brushing her skirt off and gathering her books. "Like you weren't going to already." Struck with an idea, she turned to look at Rolfe. "And if you ever lean at me like that again, I'll call Kid Flash on you."

Rolfe looked stunned for a moment, and slightly afraid. When the crowd began to mumble, he looked around. Artemis had already proven she Wasn't One To Mess With. Now Rolfe had to prove he Wasn't All Bark And No Bite. His resolve strengthened and he sent her a withering glare.

"The pauper? Knowing Kid Flash? Really pauper, who are you trying to kid? I doubt you've even met him." He tossed his hair, and Artemis resisted (just) the urge to rip it out of his head. "I've met him. He's_ important_ – as if anyone like that would associate with _you._"

To Rolfe's surprise, Artemis laughed. "Try me."

OooO

It was the next day when Rolfe took her up on her offer.

She was walking to the bus when he tripped her. This time though, someone was there to catch her. She looked up into a freckled, masked face and bright green eyes.

"How's it going?" he asked coolly, a hint of a smile twitching his lips.

"Down," she replied back in a monotone, before they both grinned like idiots.

"Tell me what the guy who tripped me is doing," Artemis nearly begged, close to giggles.

"He looks like… a mix between his favourite pet just died and he just found out he contracted herpes," Wally replied, biting his lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to stop himself laughing.

They stood there for a moment, fighting giggles, before Artemis realised Wally was still holding her arms. "You can let go of me now," she reminded him, and he blushed and scrambled back.

"Stick around," she told him. "Here comes the fawning I promised you."

Suddenly she was elbowed slightly out of the way, and she watched in disgust as one of the populars pushed past her and attempted to smother Wally. Well, that was what it looked like. Really.

Wally gave her that smug smile of his – the one that just _infuriated_ her – and she'd just cracked her knuckles to smack him when a young boy laid his hand on her arm.

"Leave him be," said the boy, laughing quietly as he watched with deep blue eyes. "I think he just enjoys being the centre of attention. It's nothing personal."

Artemis gave the kid a glare. "Like I care if he wants to put himself out like a prostitute," she snarled at the kid. "Who asked you anyway, _Dick_?"

Dick grinned easily. "Really Artemis? Resorting to clichéd name-called? Tacky."

Artemis sneered at him before she walked to over to pick up her books. She'd just bent down when a pair of red-gloved hands presented them in front of her. Restraining her smile, she looked up her Wally, who had a bashful smile on his face.

"I believe these are yours?" he asked, presenting them to her.

She lifted one eyebrow, letting him know she wasn't impressed as she took the books from him. "Thanks… Kid Flash."

Wally grinned like an idiot at her, before he was engulfed by his crowd of fans. With an eyeroll, Artemis drew back to where Dick stood, out of the way.

"Give me a ride?" she asked the boy, eyes not leaving the speedster as he laughed and joked with his fans.

"Sure," replied Dick easily, amused. Watching Artemis watch Wally, he realised he should start a betting pool as to how soon before the two kissed.

Watching Artemis frown as Wally smiled at another girl, Dick thought it might not take long.

Better get started.


End file.
